Legacy of Freedom
Legacy of Freedom is a 3D fighting game in which the fighters do not make physical contact, rather attacking using vehicles known as Spinners. The setting acts as a love letter to futuristic novels such as The Hunger Games, Divergent and The Maze Runner. Story The story follows a group of rebels who go by the name of "The Dynamos" who wish to escape from their domed-in city. The governors of the city say the dome is for their own protection, but the rebels think otherwise. Nobody remembers how they came to the city - if they were born in it or brought there - but come from all walks of live (i.e. pirates, florists and humanoid pandas). Depending on your actions in the story, you may receive one of multiple endings. Gameplay Legacy of Freedom is a 3D fighting game. Fighters ride vehicles known as Spinners, though most do not even resemble actual spinners in the slightest, with the exception of training dummies and some enemies. Fighters come equipped with four attacks, an assortment of projectiles and an Overdrive move. Your primary objective is to break your opponent's Spinner. Modes Story Mode The main meat of the game. See here. Dynamo Spin A basic party mode, or just for when you want to fight and don't feel like going into story mode. Choose a character, an arena and battle it out! Online Spin Take on Dynamos from across the world in battle! Dynamo Training When you unlock a new character, it is highly recommended that you try them out in Dynamo Training first. In a simple arena, you can dish out attacks on a dummy to test your abilities. Dynamo Tourney In Dynamo Tourney mode, you take on various opponents in a series of battles. Once you choose your character, that's it until the end. If you manage to defeat each opponent, you will unlock that character's Bio. Dynamo Garage By collecting parts in other modes or buying them in the Dynamo Shop, you can upgrade your Spinners in the Dynamo Garage. Upgrades can change the looks of your Spinner, boost certain aspects, make attacks more powerful, etc. Dynamo Shop With the money you get in other modes, you can buy items in the Dynamo Shop. These can be exclusive characters, Spinner parts, Scraps, exclusive areas or alternate palettes. Dynamo Destruction In Dynamo Destruction, you can roam freely around the city. Your goal is to wreak havoc on buildings such as police stations and defeat sentries. Many other modes can be discovered through this mode. Sewers This mode is unlocked only after visiting the Sewers in Dynamo Destruction. Danger lurks around every corner in the Sewers. Exploring the Sewers is a high-risk high-reward scenario. It is a giant maze that is easy to get lost in. Not only that, but sentries patrol all around. You can only keep your treasures if you find the entrance, so it's advised not to stray too far. Junkyard This mode is unlocked only after visiting the Junkyard in Dynamo Destruction. The Junkyard is a treasure trove if you're lucky enough! You can visit the Junkyard once a day, and every time you do, a surprise will be waiting for you. This could be a Spinner upgrade, coins or a challenge. Minigames Target Practice In Target Practice mode, your Spinner is incapable of moving. You must simply pivot and aim at targets. Hitting targets nearer to the center will grant you more points, as will hitting them accurately in a short time. As you progress, targets will appear quicker. Dynamo Race In Dynamo Race mode, your objective is to reach the end of a set course before your opponent. The course is a set area of Dynamo Destruction mode - an average sized rectangular segment. You can attack your opponents to slow them down, giving Spinners that lack speed a chance. Moves that involve a boost of speed or launching the character across the arena are changed to suit this mode. For example, a move that involves charging at an opponent will now surround you with a damaging field and a move which would normally launch you across the arena now shoots you into the air to avoid attacks. Extras Bios By completing Dynamo Tourney mode, you unlock a Bio for the character you completed it with. These are short profiles on the characters that contribute nothing to gameplay, but are just fun to look through. Music Vault Whenever you discover a new piece of music, check out the Music Vault. Here, you can listen to every song (and voice clip) in the game and unlock some new ones! Scraps In certain modes, there is a chance you will receive a Scrap. These are precious items of all sorts. Some are from the world outside of the city, while others detail the history of this world. Interestingly, some of these can be used as Spinner parts or alternate palettes. Highlight Reel The Dynamos are dedicated to improving the skills of their members, and thus invented a Highlight Reel system. In Highlight Reel mode, you can view your best and worst moments from your last few battles. This is designed to help you see where you went wrong and what you can do well. Characters Arenas Category:Completed articles Trivia *This game was originally created by but was taken over by as part of Abandoned Treasure. *Calvin is named after Calvin Harris *Pyrite's name is a play off 'pirate' and is a precious mineral commonly referred to as fool's gold *Alec is named after the character of the same name from The Kill Order, the prequel to The Maze Runner *Marianne is named after gaming icon Mario **She also bears some similarities to a character from another IP by Hamclub13, Amelia *Perry is named after Peridot from Steven Universe *Katie is named after Irish boxer Katie Taylor *Hecate is name after the Greek goddess of magic of the same name Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Games Category:Ham's Games Category:Abandoned Treasure Category:Original Games